A complex valyl-tRNA synthetase has been found to undergo an oscillatory interconversion between two forms that are separable in 50% ammonium sulfate. The process is affected by oxidants such as the pyridine nucleotides and reductants such as thiols, and is suggested to be part of a regulatory mechanism.